


Il piacere della vista

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: COVID, M/M, POV Lewis, Quarantine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: questa breve fic è dal pov di Lewis, durante la quarantena devono fare a meno di toccarsi e possono solo vedersi. Così il piacere si riduce tutto al senso della vista e dell’udito, sensi che diventano particolarmente sensibili a certe visioni o frasi.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 9





	Il piacere della vista

#  IL PIACERE DELLA VISTA

#  [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb815.jpg)

Oggi non mi sarei nemmeno alzato dal letto.   
Mi sono svegliato tardi nonostante di solito sono abbastanza mattutino perché mi piace fare tante cose durante la giornata, ma oggi è andata così.   
Poi ho guardato l’ora ed ho pensato che tanto anche se mi svegliavo presto avevo un sacco di tempo per fare tutto e poi ho anche pensato che quel ‘tutto’ non era nulla di importante.   
Così sono rimasto a letto a rigirarmi, mi sono riaddormentato e nonostante sentissi il bisogno di fare la pipì, sono rimasto qua finché il telefono non ha suonato, a quel punto mi sono rifiutato di aprire gli occhi e rispondere perché col cattivo umore che avevo sapevo che sarei stato sgradevole.   
Il telefono ha smesso di suonare perché dopo alcuni squilli si inserisce la segreteria.   
Purtroppo ha ripreso a suonare e a questo punto ho capito che era Seb.   
Aperti gli occhi e preso in mano il cellulare, ho trovato conferma.   
Arriccio la bocca e guardo poco convinto il suo viso sorridente che mi chiama. Mi scoprirà in due secondi che oggi è una giornata no, sono le undici di mattina e sono ancora a letto.   
Sospiro e sbuffo, se non gli rispondo ora scoppia il putiferio perché in questi giorni mi sta dietro come le mosche sulla merda. Non molla proprio l’osso, sa che sto scivolando in depressione, perciò per evitare il sermone rispondo all’ultimo squillo prima della segreteria, a questo punto la sua voce esce seccata.   
\- Era ora! Ti sembra l’ora di svegliarsi? Non ti vergogni? - Eccolo che mi sgrida.   
\- Che ne sai che stavo dormendo? - Dico rigirandomi tutto storto sul grande lettone con le lenzuola lisce e rosse. Rosse perché mi ricorda lui, in questo momento. Per poco, appena cambierà colori, anche questo abbinamento muterà.   
\- Riconosco il silenzio di sottofondo. Se sei in piedi c’è il casino della musica quando rispondi. - Alzo gli occhi al cielo e salto giù dal letto con uno scatto felino dei miei e mi precipito in bagno per fare la pipì.   
\- Mica vero, sono in bagno, per questo non senti casino. - A questo punto gli faccio sentire il rumore della pipì nel water e lui scoppia a ridere malizioso.   
\- Sei uno stronzo, mi fai immaginare il tuo bel pisello grande nella tua mano... magari ce l’hai anche bello duro perché ti sei appena svegliato. - A questa sua uscita scoppio a ridere anche io, ma continuo a fare la pipì.   
\- Se vuoi vederlo mi devi fare una video chiamata, tesoro... - Rispondo malizioso e provocatorio. Lui ha una venerazione per il mio pisello grande.   
A questo punto non mi risponde nemmeno. Sento il silenzio e capisco che ha messo giù, così rido ancora più forte mentre smetto di pisciare e mi giro verso lo specchio in attesa della sua videochiamata.  
Si starà infilando in bagno anche lui, l’unico posto dove è giustificato se si chiude a chiave. Ho i capelli ricci lunghi e sciolti che fanno effetto afro, ingestibili e orribili, per il resto sono nudo perché dormo così.  
Non sarei il massimo ma so che mi adora così, perciò non faccio nulla per sistemarmi e all’idea di fare del sesso virtuale con lui il durello mattutino resta intatto anche dopo la pipì.   
Con un sorrisino divertito vado in camera e apro finestre e saracinesche, la luce del giorno entra e mi butto sul letto. Per me non ci sono problemi, il bello ed il brutto del vivere completamente solo è che puoi fare tutto ciò che vuoi in ogni momento. Purtroppo a volte non hai voglia di fare nulla e puoi permettertelo perché nessuno ti dirà nulla, il problema è quello.   
Ma Seb non mi ha mollato un secondo, infatti eccolo che mi chiama. Deve aver trovato il bagno.   
Con un ghignetto gli rispondo malizioso, pronto a quello che mi aspetta e non mi delude perché è proprio chiuso dove mi aspettavo.   
La prima cosa che vedo è il suo viso con i suoi occhietti vispi e bellissimi che mi fissano famelici, appena mi inquadra si lecca le labbra ed io ridacchio.   
\- Buongiorno amore... -   
\- Non so se sei ancora nudo o già nudo... - Dice lui seduto sul water. Scenario anti sesso per eccellenza, ma non ci possiamo fare molto, purtroppo.   
Io sono steso come una sirena sul letto e gli faccio vedere che sono tutto nudo.   
\- Ancora o già non fa differenza! - Rispondo sperando di convincerlo a non indagare su quando mi sono svegliato. Seb però si morde il labbro, l’ho perso con l’inquadratura del mio cazzo e così vittorioso torno a farmi vedere il viso.   
Lo sapevo.   
\- La differenza c’è, ma ora come ora non mi importa più! - Ammette trafficando con i pantaloni e i boxer per andare al sodo, ora mi mordo il la bocca mentre è come se l’acquolina mi inondasse. La voglia sale come una molla, la necessità di soddisfare la vista, l’unico senso che mi è rimasto per godere con lui.   
Non posso godere attraverso il tatto o il gusto, nemmeno l’olfatto. Ho solo la vista e questa cosa è curiosa.  
Quando siamo costretti a fare a meno delle cose più semplici e scontate, acuiamo quello che ci resta ed impariamo un sacco di cose che non immaginavamo.  
Come per esempio che mi basta la vista del suo inguine nudo per eccitarmi, quando prima erano le sue mani su di me o magari il suo profumo o la sua lingua sul mio collo.   
Ma appena gli occhi mi si riempiono della vista della sua mano sul suo cazzo bianco che si allunga ed ingrandisce al suo trattamento, io gli faccio vedere che il mio è praticamente già pronto senza doverlo sfiorare. Senza dire nulla, in perfetta sintonia emotiva, allarghiamo l’inquadratura per mostrare le nostre erezioni mentre ci masturbiamo e guardiamo l’altro.   
Usiamo il senso della vista, mentre la mano ci illude che sia lui a farci godere e a trasmetterci questo piacere sempre più intenso. Ma sappiamo che è la vista dell’altro a darci così alla testa. E sappiamo che appena torneremo ad usare gli altri sensi, tutto sarà meraviglioso, incontrollabile. Non posso nemmeno immaginare come sarà.   
Al culmine delle nostre erezioni dure e delle nostre mani, l’eccitazione esplode quasi insieme, i suoi occhi si riempiono della grandezza del mio e del ricordo di com’era nella sua bocca e poi ad accarezzargli il viso, a sentire l’odore del sesso, la consistenza liscia e soda.   
I miei si riempiono del suo candore rosa mentre la sua mano bianca e affusolata muove veloce e agile, stringendo quello che un giorno tornerò ad ingoiare io.   
Gli spermi scivolano sulle mani e sulle nostre aste al culmine, sporco un po’ le lenzuola che almeno avrò uno scopo per cambiare.   
Sorrido malizioso e soddisfatto, mentre ansimo felice e rilassato.   
La vita è ancora degna di essere vissuta, è sempre bello alzarsi e trovare un piacere simbiotico attraverso gli occhi.   
\- Non vedo l’ora di avere la tua bocca addosso, la tua lingua, le tue mani... - Dico senza controllo, ancora nella pace dei sensi, mentre riporto il telefono sul viso. Lui sorride appoggiandosi alle piastrelle del suo bagno color grigio perla con tocchi di rosa e nero.   
\- Ed io non vedo l’ora di leccare il tuo corpo scolpito, sarai ancora più muscoloso e perfetto. - Sorrido sornione.   
\- Se mi lascio andare mi uccideresti solo perché poi la leccata non sarebbe la stessa... - Lui ride.   
\- Ci puoi scommettere... ti allenerei io con la frusta, piuttosto! - Ci tiene tanto al mio corpo, ma so che anche se fossi grasso mi amerebbe lo stesso. Spero.   
A questo pensiero ci scherzo su.   
\- Dunque non mi desidereresti anche grasso? - Seb accentua la risata.   
\- Per nulla! Perciò vedi di darti da fare, pigrone, che sei già tardi sulla tabella di marcia! Hai ancora un sacco di allenamento da fare! - Così mentre mi esorta ridendo, io mi alzo a sedere e vorrei scherzare di rimando, ma finisco per sorridere dolcemente.   
\- Riesci a prenderti cura di me anche da lontano... - Lui capisce che sono serio e che non era davvero una grande giornata per me, così smette di sdrammatizzare e sorride dolcemente.   
\- Come tu fai con me. -   
Cazzo, non vedo l’ora di rivederlo dal vivo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Per sapere quando aggiorno le mie fic, magari proprio su questa serie, seguite la mia pagina facebook: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/


End file.
